Just a little action
by standingonacloud
Summary: Ino is the third wheel in Shikamaru and Temari's relationship, she is left out and the one who helps her fix it is her crazy BFF Sakura who suggests getting Shika-kun Riled up with jealousy. Will it work ? Please note this is an early draft I wil try and make it better


I do not own naruto or any other characters in this anime but I do own my oc . Please read and review

It was a beautiful summer's day and the birds were singing sweet melodies. There on the emerald green grass lay a fair blonde haired kunoichi known as Ino was glancing up at the clouds sighing deeply and contemplating if her best friend Shikamaru nara would actually date that sand Bitch – I mean witch.

Ino missed her shika-kun , ever since _she _had come from suna to be an ambassador , he hadn't left Temari's side, always walking and laughing beside her, it seriously drove her up the wall. So after moping for another half an hour she picked herself up and went to find her best friend Sakura.

"Sakuraaaaa-chan" she wailed her aqua blue eyes shining with tears, Sakura just sighed and replied "He's still not over her yet? ". Ino shook her head sadly until sakura smacked across the head,she looked up to see sakura laughing maniacally with an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh oh I don't like that look" Ino said backing away from the crazy Sakura. All of a sudden Sakura exclaimed "Au contraire Ino-pig I have a genius plan!"

Ino thought back to all of sakura's **failed **plans such as stealing the hokage's sake and stealing sasuke's tomatoes, she knew this will not be a good idea. Sakura shouted "We will make lazy ass jealous". Ino sweat dropped "Umm forehead that was your genius plan?" However Sakura was too busy scouting for potential victims-I mean matches."Aah-haa" she cried snatching an innocent brown haired boy from the midst of the crowd. "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my best friend Yamanaka Ino,I have selected you to be ino-pig's fake boyfriend to make her crush jealous" she stated like this was an everyday occurrence.

The boy sweat dropped but then turned his gaze to Ino,he studied her up and down and smiled with approval "hmm you better treat me to lunch after this,ino-chan" he replied with a smile so dazzling it rivalled lee's. Both girls were momentarily knocked out by this effect until Ino said "I doubt this plan will work but I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you, mussy head." Unknown boy twitched "My name is Toro not Mussy head, cute Blondie!". Sakura chortled "He thinks your cute iiiiinnnnoooo!" and thus began a bond of beautiful friendship.

**23 HOURS LATER**

"ok it is now 15 hundred hours and operation jealous pineapple is a go !" whispered sakura moving stealthily like a ninja (even though she is one lol). Toro who was walking casually with Ino said "umm sakura you do know this is not a ranked mission right and ino does your boyfriend's head really look like a pineapple?" he said sceptically. Ino blushed at the word boyfriend meanwhile Sakura was getting ready to bash him over the head when they heard two voices. It was Shikamaru and Temari !

Sakura quickly slinked back into the shadows, while Ino and Toro started to be playful towards each other, which wasn't hard considering their personalities. Both couples were busy chatting when they bumped into each other. Oof they all fell to the ground, "Ino !" cried a shocked Shikamaru quickly helping her to her feet. "oh,ino" said a put out Temari getting up by being the genius he is quickly registered that there was a boy besides Ino and was sizing him up considering him to be a threat.

Toro stuck out his hand "hi I'm Toro Ino's _friend_ "he said, the word laden with intent. It was ambiguous enough to make sure shikamaru misread the growled "I didn't know you had _friends _outside the konoha 11 Ino ". Ino snorted which made Temari and Shikamaru look at her in surprise "Well you certainly have friends outside the konoha 11, we think that you've transferred to Suna,I swear Hinata is the only one who see's you and that's because her boyfriend is Gaara !"

With that outburst she and Toro walked away hand in hand just to piss off the already pissed off shikamaru. He kept on muttering "women like Ino are so troublesome, sometimes I just want to lock her in a tower and make sure she never goes out!" after that the occasional grumbles of "stupid guy, holding hands and annoying" were too much for Temari to handle and she snapped saying that he obviously was more interested in Ino's welfare and that she was just going home.

He spent the rest of the night pondering about it and wondering why his heart hurt when he thought of Ino and Toro. Obviously for a genius he was stupid, even the clouds didn't calm him down so the only solution seemed like going to visit Ino tomorrow.

The next morning he set out to Ino's flower shop when he heard giggles and manly chuckles. He peered through the glass windows of Yamanaka flowers and saw a sight which made his heart was leaning over the counter looking very mischievous while Toro was ruffling her hair affectionately. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, bumping into sakura on the way and after a quiet sorry dashed to his house and snuggled under his blanket trying to sleep the pain away.

Meanwhile Sakura entered the shop she told the two "hey I saw Shikamaru running from this direction, seriously what did you two do?" Toro and Ino looked at each other confused Ino replied "well we were just messing around, I was teasing stupid mussy head about that girl he likes!" Toro just considered this and Said "well maybe shikamaru saw this scene and mistook it as flirting, I mean you two do have a natural chemistry." Toro and Ino both said "ewww no, I have shika-kun –I have risa-chan" Ino laughed "I knew you liked her "while Toro blushed scarlet. Sakura who had never thought that she'd be the responsible one said "Ino I think you should sort this out and tell shikamaru your feelings, obviously he may be confused and perhaps heart-broken!" Ino turned red and stuttered a "yeah". Toro just nodded sagely and said "Go knock him out with your cute blond powers, ino" With these words of encouragement Ino ran as fast as she could to the Nara house.

She knocked at the door. Shikamaru's mother answered "oh hello Ino dear, are you here for Shikamaru?" Ino nodded. "Sorry dear but he has holed himself up inside his room since this morning, why don't you see if you can get him to come out " Ino climbed the steps and timidly pushed the door open, it had been a while since she was last here. Her heart melted when she saw Shikamaru lying on the bed looking adorably grumpy. He turned to face her his face showing an expression of shock soon turning into resignation "If you're here to tell me about dating that Toro guy don't bother because I will never accept it, I _can't _accept it because I love you and I can't bear to see you in the arms of another man so please don't say it." Ino was shocked she choked up for a second before launching into his arms crying "Shika-kun I love you too, you know me and Toro are only friends, it killed me to see you with Temari so I want to be your one and only too, forever."

Shikamaru was so overjoyed that he kissed her senseless and the fireworks exploded all around them and they knew they'd last the test of time.

Good things come to those who wait but sometimes a little action is needed to push it into gear.


End file.
